A Second Chance
by AviRimor
Summary: If you had a second chance to change things, would you? Hiatus.


Don't own Naruto

...

_Tsuchi no Kuni_

Iwagakure

The annoying ring of the alarm clock is permanently silenced with one well aimed kunai. She then realized that she's in her apartment, but that shouldn't be possible. Why? It had been destroyed either during the Battle of Iwagakure or the earthquake that had shattered what was left of her home. Is she in in a dream or in a Genjustus. She surveyed her room and it looks exactly like her room how she remembers it. While still laying in her bed she used a Genjutsu Kai to dissipate the Genjustu she believes that is affecting her. However nothing happens. She tries again and again but still nothing happens. Either this is a really She swings her leg around and stands. She walks over to her dresser and looks at a picture of her family. She then looks at the calendar pinned to the wall.

Apparently it's a week before her grandfather's death and the start of the war. Either someone's toying with her she or she actually has a chance to avert what was going to happen. There was no way she going to waste this chance so she quickly got dressed and left the apartment and ran as fast she could to the gate before the Leaf nin's arrived and to prevent the Iwa Chunin from attacking Naruto. The first step in a plan she was coming up with that could hopefully prevent the future she knew from coming to past.

...

Iwagakure

When she arrived at the gate all she saw were bored Chunin on guard duty who glanced at her before focusing back on the road ahead. Seem's that Naruto and the other Leaf hadn't arrived yet. Which is a good thing.

She made sure the Chunin behaved by reminding them if one them attacked the Leaf nin the **Tsuchikage would have their heads on a platter for causing an international incident. The Chunin reluctantly said they understood. They didn't like her telling them what to do but they had to or risk harming their chance at career advancement. So they waited and waited until finally they could see the Leaf nin approaching. The Iwa Genin waited till the Leaf were nearing gate, that she ran up to them and introduced herself. "Hello. I'm Kurotsuchi and welcome to Iwagakure." The Leaf nin had expected a number of things from the Iwa Shinobi. Most scenarios revolved around the Iwa nin attacking them. None accounted for a friendly Iwa nin.  
**

**"I would be honored honored if I could show some of you a tour of my village. How about you four?" She said pointing at Tenten, Naruto, Haruno and Shikamaru and Ino as well. Said Genin looked to their respective sensei's to see if it's okay. The three Jonin reluctantly give their students permission as they didn't want to seem disrespectful. She thanks the Jonin then leaves with the four Leaf Genin and head into the village and past Onoki who's surprised by his granddaughter's friendliness with the Leaf ninja.**

**...**

**Kurotsuchi's apartment**

**As soon as they arrived Kurotsuchi explained what was going to happen and how she needed their help to prevent those events from coming to past. Of course Naruto like any sane person would accused Kurotsuchi of being insane. That really hurt Kurotsuchi emotionally but she wasn't going to give up. To much is at stake. She started telling them things that only a close friend would know. The Leaf Genin weren't really sure what to think. While what she was telling them is true there was still a hesitation to trust her do not only her claims but also the fact that's she's a foreign kunoichi. As a last ditch effort to convince them to trust her she agrees to allow go through her memories to prove that she's telling.**

**Ino uses her family's famous technique and see's that Kurotsuchi is telling the truth but afterwards she seem's somewhat afraid of Naruto but wont say why. "So we basically have a week maybe two tops to prevent a civil war in your country and the Fourth Shinobi World War correct?" Shikamaru asks the Iwa Genin. "Basically yes. So no pressure." Kurotsuchi said with a weak smile. "So what are we gonna do?" Tenten spoke and Shikamaru answered. "Nothing." Everybody but Haruno gave him look that said "Are you insane?"**

**"Are you just being lazy like any Nara or is there logic behind your reasoning?" She asked the lazy genius. "This coup of Uraga's had and has the backing of the _Tsuchi Daimyo and a majority of your village supported and wants another war. Even if we tell our sensei or your kage, do you think we could actually stop something that is wanted by a sizable amount of this country?" Shikamaru responds. Kurotsuchi hadn't thought about it that way. She thought if she could get some help from some of the Leaf nin and later from her grandfather and his supporters that maybe just maybe she could prevent unnecessary blood shed. But now she wasn't so sure. _**

**_But she wasn't to going to give up on the possibility of peace and she sure as hell going to give into despair. That isn't who she is. "How about we talk about this after some lunch?" She received a nod of agreement from the leaf Genin. After that began the argument's of where they should go for lunch. Shikamaru , Tenten and Haruno didn't care where they had for lunch so they stayed silent and watched as Naruto and Ino argued about where they should go. Ino wanted to go somewhere that serve's salad as she's on a diet while Naruto argued that they should go to someplace that has ramen. After that they began insulting each other's taste in food.  
_**

**_Before violence erupted, Kurotsuchi offered a compromise. They would go to someplace that has salad and after that she would take Naruto to the best ramen stand in the village and saying Naruto could get as much as he wants. Ino and Naruto agree to the compromise and the group departs._**

**_..._**

**_Four days later_**

**_Tsuchikage Personal Residence_**

**_It hadn't been easy but she managed to convince her grandfather to have a rather large feast as a way to lessen the tension between the Leaf and Iwa nin and for the most part. Most were enjoying themselves except Uraga and a few other's including Haruno. He had been acting strange and been more distant and Tenten had even complained about him avoiding her. At first they assumed this sudden change in Haruno's behavior was because of the stress of knowing a war was about to start but she suspected for some reason that wasn't the reason. So she walked over to the table Haruno is seated and sat down in the empty seat next to Haruno though all the other seats at the table were empty as well._**

**_"So what's up? You've been all gloomy lately?" She asked Haruno who's stabbing at his food but not eating it. "Ever been lie to?" He asks as he turns to look at her. "Yeah. But who hasn't?" Kurotsuchi said with a chuckle. "True. But was it lie about something they took for a reason you don't know why and can't even begin to understand why they would do such a dishororable and truly heinous..horrible act?" Haruno said as the color of his eye's seem turn red every for few seconds. "What are you talking about?" She asked growing slightly concern. "Might as well say it. My village killed my father and blamed Kumo for their crime." Haruno said as felt his anger rise and tore off his leaf headband tied around his neck to reveal an Iwa headband beneath it. _**

**_Kurotsuchi is shocked by this. "Your an Iwa nin now?" She asked in disbelief. "Yes and your traitorous conspiracy ends now!" Haruno said then lunged forward with a kunai in hand attempting to kill _****_Kurotsuchi she blocks this with her own. It was at this moment that all hell broke loose. _**  


**__****_..._**

**__****_Got the idea for this story while working on a update for A Stone and a Leaf. If your wondering WTF! at the end, well the butterfly effect happened. _**


End file.
